KirtiChow
Kirti Chowdhury, better known online as KirtiChow, is an Indian vlogger who makes animation vlogs and videos on YouTube. Biography Kirti Chowdhury's birthplace is unknown, though he has mentioned that his childhood was spent roaming all over India. He is a Bengali and currently lives in Kolkata. In his videos, he appears as an animated boy from the torso-up with a light blue T-Shirt with a 'K' on it. He learned how to animate on YouTube itself and posted his first public video on 2nd April, 2018, a month after starting the channel. He makes videos on his personal experience, tells stories, and earlier used to make anime-styled short stories. He has a second channel called ChowMeow, where he posts gaming videos. He generally plays Minecraft online with Swastikam and Finestly. He is an introvert guy and was always the shortest and most dishonoured boy in his school. Due to the constant changing in his residence all over India, he had to change schools multiple times. He shifted for the first time when he was in 5th standard, and he had to suffer a lot accustoming to the environment. In his videos, when he shows any other pervert boy, on their T-Shirts, he uses the word 'F**kboi'. And if there are more than one, he uses 'F**kboi #1' and 'F**kboi #2' and so on. After his last video with the old style which was based on porn addiction, he adopted a new style of animation which included a red background and more realistic 3D graphics along with continuous movements in the narrator's body. However, this style was disliked by his viewers, but Kirti has not changed it yet. As of the first video with new style, the thumbnail quality has also improved. Friends Mentioned *'Soumya:' Kirti had a school friend named Soumya whom he partially liked and disliked as well. He was the kind of person who always ran into stupid situations and blamed others. He had a girlfriend who in turn loved Kirti. Once Kirti complained to him, even Soumya broke up with her. Soumik was a stupid person who was actually immature. He was also a pervert. *'''Toxic Friend: '''According to Kirti, he had a friend whom he met at 6th standard. They lived close to each other, and he would always manage the situation when Kirti messed it up. But after 8th standard, he shifted to a new place, having Facebook as the only way of contacting each other. After a few years, the boy fell in bad influence and even started smoking by 11th standard. A few months after he finished his school, he opened his channel. When the boy came to know about it, instead of motivating him to post more videos, he would demotivate him saying, "How the hell will your channel grow like this?" But after his channel had a thousand subscribers in 1 and a half years, the same boy came to Kirti asking him to provide him a partnership on his channel. So Kirti provided him the job of scripting. But he never worked; he just postponed it. This continued until one day, Kirti asked him the reason. But as he replied mentioned a Netflix series he wanted to complete the same day, they fought up and never met again. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers